Danke
by Yuufa-san
Summary: Mark is nowhere to be found and Rufure starts to worry about her future son, but then finds him on a flower field where he seems to be occupied by something - just what? / Written for a contest that was about mother's/father's day. It's in german.


Hell schien die Sonne am Himmel, spendete den auf den Erden wandelnden Lebewesen ihr wärmendes Licht und tauchte die Welt in wunderschönen Farben ein. Durch die Abwesenheit jeglicher Wolken konnte Kroms Truppe das klare Himmelszelt in ihrer ganzen Pracht bestaunen und die sanfte Brise, die über die Wiese fegte, streichelte schon fast mütterlich über die Wangen der Kämpfer, die diesen friedlichen Moment so bitter nötig hatten. Genau diese Ruhe, die derzeit im Lager herrschte, war eine willkommene Abwechslung für die Krieger, die von einer Schlacht in die Nächste zogen, um ihr geliebtes Land vor den Feinden zu verteidigen. Deswegen wurde diese kleine Auszeit auch von den Meisten genutzt, um für eine kurze Zeit all' ihre Sorgen zu vergessen, die sie ständig plagten.  
Rufure, ihres Zeichens Strategin dieser kleinen Kampfeinheit, konnte sich diesem Vorhaben nicht wirklich anschließen. Ihre derzeitige Sorge war jedoch nicht durch die bevorstehenden, schwierigen Kämpfe begründet, sondern viel mehr darauf, dass sie ihren zukünftigen Sohn Mark nicht ausfindig machen konnte. Ihr Sohn... Dieser Gedanke war immernoch befremdlich, aber nach all den Dingen, die sie nach ihrem Gedächtnisverlust mit Krom erlebt hatte, konnte sie damit einigermaßen gut umgehen. Merkwürdig blieb es aber trotzdem.  
Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr der Taktikerin, die sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht pustete, nur um letztendlich diese mit ihrer rechten Hand hinter das Ohr zu streichen, als die Strähne sich weigerte, aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden. Eigentlich wollte sie nur ein wenig Zeit mit Mark verbringen, aber dieses Unterfangen stellte sich als weitaus schwieriger heraus als gedacht. Normalerweise wäre Rufure nicht allzu besorgt um den Jüngeren gewesen. Er war zwar ein reichlich seltsames Kind, konnte aber gut auf sich selber aufpassen, jedoch hatte niemand den Burschen schon seit einer Weile gesehen. Mark war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, einfach nicht auffindbar! Das passte nicht zu ihm, schließlich würde er immer mindestens einer Person – meistens ihr, Krom oder Liz – bescheid geben, falls er wegging. Ihre Kameraden rieten ihr dazu, sich nicht allzu große Sorgen zu machen, würde er doch bestimmt bald zurück kommen, aber Rufure konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Obwohl die Blondine nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, spielten sich verschiedene Szenarien in ihrem Kopf ab. Was, wenn Mark sich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt hatte? Die Orientierung verloren hatte? Von Feinden angegriffen wurde?  
Diese Gedanken schnell aus ihrem Kopf verbannend, überlegte Rufure lieber, wo sie noch nicht gesucht hatte. Im Lager war Mark schon einmal nicht und die nähere Umgebung hatte sie auch schon unter die Lupe genommen. Was dachte sich dieses Kind nur, einfach ohne irgendein Wort das Lager zu verlassen?  
„Mark! Wo bist du? Melde dich!", rief die Blondine schon zum wiederholten Male, bekam aber keine Antwort darauf. Erneut seufzte Rufure auf und ihre blauen Iriden huschten ruhelos von einer Stelle zur Anderen, um ja keine Bewegung in ihrer Umgebung zu verpassen. Ihre Beine trugen die Strategin weiter weg vom Lager, immernoch nach ihrem Sohn suchend.

Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ihr plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel. Von Weitem konnte sie auf einer kleine Blumenwiese eine hockende Gestalt erkennen, die sich an irgendetwas zu schaffen machte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief Rufure in die Richtung los. Je näher sie dem Unbekannten kam, desto sicherer wurde sie – diese Kleidung, so ähnlich der ihren, konnten nur von einer Person getragen werden...  
„Mark! Da bist du ja!", kam es erleichtert von Rufure. Als der Blauschopf inmitten des Blumenfeldes plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und sich zu ihr umdrehte, dabei einen sowohl überraschten als auch leicht panischen Blick inne hatte, runzelte die Strategin die Stirn. Er schien etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken, aber was genau hatte sie von der Distanz nicht ausmachen können.  
„M-Mutter?", war das Einzige, was der Jüngling rausbringen konnte, dabei leicht auf den Lippen kauend – eine kleine Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn er nervös war. Rufure stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihren Sohn aus der Zukunft vorwurfsvoll an, als sie schlussendlich wieder das Wort ergriff:"Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, ohne etwas zu sagen aus dem Lager zu gehen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie besorgt ich war? Es hätte alles Mögliche passieren können!"  
„T-Tut mir leid, Mutter...", entschuldigte sich der blauhaarige Stratege kleinlaut und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Für ein paar Momente standen die Beiden still im Blumenfeld und Rufure fragte sich innerlich, ob sie jetzt doch nicht etwas zu harsch gewesen war. Jedoch fiel ihr etwas merkwürdiges auf – Mark war still. Normalerweise war ihr Sohn weitaus gesprächiger, gehörte er doch zu den geschwätzigsten Mitgliedern der Truppe. Neben dieser Seltsamkeit fiel Rufure wieder ein, dass Mark noch etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte und neugierig wie die Strategin nun einmal war, ließ die Frage nicht lange auf sich warten:"Was versteckst du da eigentlich hinter deinem Rücken, Mark?"  
Mark zuckte sichtlich zusammen, kaute wieder auf den Lippen herum und kratzte sich am Kopf, ehe er dann langsam auf sie zuging, das unbekannte Objekt immernoch hinter seinem Rücken verweilend.  
„Das ist mir jetzt wirklich peinlich, Mutter. Eigentlich wollte ich dich doch damit überraschen! Es war alles bereits genau durchgeplant und ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, dass du mich jetzt schon finden würdest! Ich wollte doch alles perfekt machen... Heute ist doch ein besonderer Tag!", plapperte der Stratege los und Rufure wusste nicht wirklich, was das Ganze sollte.  
„Ich verstehe nicht... Was meinst du damit?", hackte die Strategin nach und erwischte sich selbst bei dem Versuch, an den Jüngeren vorbei zu linsen, um einen Blick auf das Etwas zu erhaschen, dass er vor ihr sorgsam versteckte. Dieser blickte seine Mutter zunächst mit großen Augen an, ehe er leise auflachte. Dies verwirrte die Ältere nur noch mehr und ihr Gegenüber stellte eine Gegenfrage:"Du weißt es wirklich nicht?"  
Das Kopfschütteln ihrerseits veranlasste Mark dazu, seiner Mutter das Objekt zu zeigen – es war ein Blumenkranz. Ehe die Strategin noch nachfragen konnte, löste der Blauschopf auch schon das Ganze auf:"Heute ist Muttertag!"  
Rufures Augen wurden größer und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht; Muttertag! Daran hatte die junge Frau gar nicht gedacht!  
„Also ist das... für mich?", wollte Rufure noch einmal sicher gehen und zeigte mit einem Finger auf sich.  
„Natürlich, für wen denn sonst? Du bist doch meine Mutter!", kam die Antwort auch prompt und der Blumenkranz fand sich einen Wimpernschlag später in den Händen der Taktikerin wieder. Diese begutachtete nun das kleine Geschenk – es waren hauptsächlich rosafarbene und weiße Blümchen, die eingeflochten wurden, wobei der Blumenkranz etwas schluderig aussah. Mark kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange und gab kleinlaut folgendes zu:"Tut mir leid, dass der Blumenkranz nicht so schön geworden ist... Aber ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, um ihn so schön wie nur möglich zu machen!"  
Berührt von so einer niedlichen Geste, lächelte Rufure ihren Sohn barmherzig an, ehe sie sich den Blumenkranz auf den Kopf setzte und den Kleineren umarmte. Dieser hatte so eine Reaktion nicht erwartet, was aber nicht hieß, dass er die Nähe seiner lieben Mutter nicht genoss. Somit erwiderte er die Umarmung und sprach in einem ruhigen Ton:"Vielen Dank, Mutter... Für alles, was du je für mich getan hast."  
„Nein, ich bedanke mich bei dir...", erwiderte Rufure wispernd und fuhr Mark sanft über die Haare,"Ich danke dir vom Herzen für dieses Geschenk. Das... bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Danke, Mark. Danke."


End file.
